


Little Lilies

by JuniperJoy101



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5-Volt/Reader, Birdo/Reader, F/F, Female Reader, LGBTQ Themes, Mona/Reader, Pauline/Reader, Peachette/Reader, Penny/Reader - Freeform, Princess Daisy/Reader - Freeform, Princess Peach/Reader, Princess Rosalina/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic love, Toadette/Reader, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wendy/Reader - Freeform, friendly fluff, friendly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperJoy101/pseuds/JuniperJoy101
Summary: Valentine's themed short stories and one-shots featuring fluffy moments between you and the ladies of the Super Mario franchise.Similar to what the holiday's about, the following compilation depicts established relationships, be they romantic, friendly, or platonic.
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Reader, Princess Daisy/Reader, Princess Rosalina/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Short #1: Warm Water (Peach x Reader)

With the cold weather, you figure tea and a hot bubble bath are what you can best welcome her with.

You leave the kettle boiling and make way up the stairs, reaching her bedroom. The door knob’s cold to the touch, provoking a shiver across your body. You knock on the door thrice before opening it, being wary despite knowing Peach was busy tending to her garden today. 

“(Y/N)?”

Her voice, soft and gentle, sounds behind you. You turn around to see her, coat over her shoulders and hands mittened, a frown replacing her usual smile. It takes a moment for you to understand the reason behind her frown, you being poorly-dressed for the weather her apparent and main concern.

“Where's your scarf?” she questions, scrutinizing your appearance. “And your gloves? You’ll get sick!”

You smile, hoping to have her do the same. When she doesn’t, it’s clear she’s waiting for a response, made more blunt by her hands on her hips and a subtle, furrowed gaze. She takes off her coat and hands it to you, persisting when you decline her offer. “I’ll look for my own,” you insist, maintaining your smile. “I’m fine, Peach.”

Warm, fuzzy fingers clasp your hand, helping ease the cold. She squeezes it carefully with her own, directing a glare at you as soon as you face her directly. “Your hands are cold.”

Without another word, Peach pulls you along with her into her room, only letting go to close the door and turn back to you. She wears her coat again and takes off her mittens, stretching her fingers and placing the mittens down on her dresser. The sound of glass, wood, and other materials clank as she rummages through a drawer, retrieving a necklace -- a familiar one.

“What am I holding?” she asks, glare still present. 

You stare at the necklace: silver with a pink lily locket as the charm. “. . .A friendship necklace?”

“ _Our_ friendship necklace.” She approaches your side and places the jewelry on your palm, letting you observe its details and take a look at the picture of her and you from almost three years ago: at the garden, the first snow of the year making the scenery around you appear to be made of magic. “I’ve kept it all along, but I’m starting to notice something.” She takes it back, safekeeping it back in her drawers.

It takes all your might not to show embarrassment when her face leans closer to yours, a finger pointing at your chest as she meets with your eyes. You quiet the surge of assumptions running wild in your mind, trying your best not to get your hopes up.

“Wh- What is it, Peach?” you ask back, hiding your stutter as best you can.

“You’re starting to act more as a servant than a friend,” she states, frowning. “Ever since you started working for my kingdom. . . It seems as if you’ve been holding yourself back.”

You huff, letting out tension you hadn’t even noticed you'd kept since the beginning. Her face is too close now, prompting you to take a step back and avert from her gaze. “Actually, I-“

The sound of the kettle’s whistling obliges you to stop your words. You attempt to leave the room, though her calling your name halts you from that. 

“Wait!” She holds your wrist, hand a little less warmer to the touch now that she’s not wearing mittens. You turn to face her, a determined look present in her gaze. “I’ll do it -- You should stay here and warm up.” She lets go of you, using one hand to hoist the skirt of her dress and the other to open the door, giving you no space to help her. “There’s a spare scarf and some mittens in the bottom drawers. Wear them while I'm back."

The door closes, leaving you be with the faint warmth of her touch and your own cheeks, the latter product of overthinking.

* * *

The tables have turned -- There’s no other way to place it.

You’re sitting on her bathtub, water reaching all the way up to your neck and bubbles giving off a flowery scent. The water’s warm, bringing heat to your cheeks as vapor rises. Peach hands you a cup of tea just as warm, giggling when you hesitate to take it from her hands. You sip on the drink, taking a while to savour its flavour, fruity with a balance of sweet and bitter. When you're done, she takes it back, placing it carefully on the tea tray resting on the sink, metal clanging with porcelain.

“Better now?” she questions, smile growing. “It’s dangerous to let yourself go during this weather!”

“It feels nice,” you reply, closing your eyes and letting out a sigh. “It’s like. . . It's like I’m floating -- the vapor kind of helps with that.” You let your mind wander as you relax, enough for her touch to feel comforting rather than make you grow jittery over it. 

She passes a hand over your scalp, muttering words under her breath before actually getting to raise her voice. "(Y/N)?"

You barely hear her with how drowsy you've become. Yawning, you sit up straighter in the tub and open your eyes, facing her. "What's on your mind?"

Peach pulls her hand back, a shy smile tugging on her lips. She places a hand on her cheek and rubs her neck afterwards, hesitation present in her gaze. "I was wondering if. . ." She pauses, sighing as she clasps her hands together, breathing in next. ". . .if we could turn our friendship into something more."

Now you're certain you're floating. If this wasn't a dream, you were either daydreaming or growing dizzy from the bath. You almost forget the state you're in and quickly force yourself _not_ to stand up, having her see you in underwear the least you wanted to happen with your current situation. She helps you by handing you a towel, staying close by when you choose to stand up. 

As soon as you try, you stumble and sit back down, dizzied by the change in temperature and the overall abruptness of her confession. "Be careful," she warns, giggling. "I didn't confess for you to faint on me -- And you certainly don't need to answer immediately, either. Take your bath first, and then we can talk."

You aim to protest, yet catch another idea right as you plan to speak. With a nod, you go back to relaxing, closing your eyes and breathing in deep before getting ready to fulfill what's on your mind.

Shaking out of your drowsiness, you turn to her side and call her name, waiting for her to meet with your gaze to grab her arm and pull her closer to you. ". . .May I?" You stare into her eyes, gaze lowering to see a brighter smile on her lips. 

Peach nods, closing off the distance by grabbing the back of your head and bringing your lips to hers. The moment lasts until you can feel yourself slipping in the bathtub, forcing you to let go of her, else were she to want a bath herself. She seems to read your mind, water splashing as she climbs in with you, sitting in front of you and shifting to have more space between you, enough for you to pull her in for a hug.

"I feel the same way, Peach."

She hugs back even tighter, her laugh blowing out a puff of breath into your ear, drawing out both a shiver and a chuckle from your part. Her head rests on your shoulder while her hands hold onto your back, a sigh leaving her mouth. "I'm. . . I'm glad you do, (Y/N)."

You smile, kissing her cheek before letting go of her, the warmth of the bath paling in comparison to the one dwelling in your heart.

When you're sitting face-to-face with her, you blurt out the first thing that crosses your mind.

"So you're feeling. . . _peachy?"_

She laughs again, giving you a careful shove as she grins, cheery and earnest. "Very," she replies, fixing herself as she readies to leave the tub, already turning lukewarm. "I'll go look for some towels now -- The water's getting cold."


	2. Short #2: Pretty in Pink (Daisy x Reader)

It's evening by the time you make it to your meeting spot.

Growing anxious, you toy with the sleeve of your dress and fidget in place, verifying her last message to double-check over the time you had agreed on. There's almost an hour left until her arrival, the fear of being late the main cause for you to be _way_ too early for the event. Sighing, you sit down on the bench next to the bus stop and fix your dress, lifting it off the ground and pinching the fabric with your rear. 

A car zooms past, sending a splash of water right at you, dampening both your dress and phone. You sputter a curse and make haste to deal with your phone first, taking a handkerchief from your pocket and wiping it clean. Next, you stand up and huff, dress heavy with how drenched its fabric is. 

You look around and search for the first place your mind can think of, one where you would be able to either clean your clothes or buy some new ones. Cars, trucks, and other vehicles continue to speed to and back the road before you, making it harder for you to see beyond them. The situation obliges you to wait until the traffic light changes to red, allowing you to cross and begin your search, heavy dress and an impending date threatening you enough to shoot adrenaline at you.

The mall where you would be taking Daisy to displays itself before you in all its grandeur, and it’s easy to spot where you would be taking her to: a restaurant with menus profitable for your budget, yet fancy enough for you to pop the question about being her girlfriend. Inspired, you rush more on your steps and stop when you see both a laundry shop and a boutique, a decision presenting itself before you. 

While washing your dress would undoubtedly come in cheap, you only had a spare jacket in your purse to change into. Not only that, but it looks full inside, each washing machine busy tumbling clothes, the owner of these waiting either in chairs set aside on different corners of the store or by standing right next to them. Then again, if you were to choose the boutique, it would take a hard blow to your budget, either forcing you to change the place of the date, or to risk going there and being unable to cover the bill on your own when the moment came to it. 

You stay in place, next to the laundry room -- hoping to make your appearance seem less eye-catching by passerby. While it rained an hour before you made it here, there was no other person present in a similar situation to yours. Even umbrellas were gone from people's hold, how long it had been since it cleared up helping them relax and encouraging them to put these away.

Your gaze goes back to the boutique. Begrudgingly, you make the decision of choosing it, crossing your fingers and hoping your wallet wouldn’t take too much of a damage when picking out some new clothes.

* * *

“You’re looking beautiful,” Daisy’s voice sounds behind you, the sheer warmth of her voice helping make your worries lessen. You look towards her and meet with her eyes, seeing her stand right outside the boutique. “Pink suits you, (Y/N)!”

At her comment, you look down at your outfit: light pink at the top, darker at the bottom, frilly, and with a much longer skirt compared to your previous one. The latter was more of a sundress, while your current one was more of a maxi dress.

“Thank you. . .” You trail off in your words, stepping out of the store and checking the time. Forty-four minutes had passed in the process of looking for your outfit’s replacement. From where you’re standing, you can still see the same people stand at the laundromat, confirming your doubts as to not having enough time had you chosen that place. “It was a bit of a quick choice.”

When she frowns at you, it’s clear you need to elaborate in your words, the concern on her face hinting at that. “Did something happen?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Cornered, you walk with her towards one of the nearby seats the mall has to offer, aiming to let her sit down first, only for her to wait for you to do it instead. You sit down and wait for her to settle before beginning with your explanation, clutching the bag with your old dress against your chest, as if to brace yourself for your explanation. “My old outfit got wet when I made it here.” You gather a bit more strength when you see her nod, a patient look crossing her face. “I didn’t have enough time to wash it, so I just ended up buying a new one.”

A beat of silence passes, ending when Daisy shifts on her seat to face your side and grab your bag, pulling it back until she has it in her hold, leaving you only with your purse. She smiles when you meet with her eyes, allowing you to take her appearance in now that you’re not as clouded by your thoughts. You notice she has the dress you bought for her as a birthday present: dark orange, a little less frilly, and with a similar skirt length as your own. The fact that you’re close to wearing matching outfits hits you, and from the looks of it, she seems to feel the same.

“Let’s go for some ice cream,” she suggests, placing the bag down on her lap to hold your hand next. “We can leave the restaurant for some other time, if that’s what’s worrying you.” She squeezes it, smiling changing for a playful grin. “I can read you like an open book, y’know?”

“Wh- What do you mean?” You hold back your stutter, heat settling on your face when she scoots closer to your side.

She straightens in her seat, still holding onto your hand and regaining eye contact with you when she’s done. “That look on your face tells me you want to pay the bill, but you feel like you don’t have enough now!” Her grin grows wider, toothy and joyful. “And that cute fluster on your face tells me you wanted to confess to me there, even though I told you last week I already see you as my girlfriend!”

Her words are a two-hit K.O. for your mind. You try to come up with something -- anything that might help you explain yourself -- yet fall short, instead succumbing to your failure when she pulls you in for a hug, clothing bag and purse keeping some distance between you.

“You’re so silly!” She laughs, letting you go. “Was I really right in what I said?”

You nod, slowly. “Yeah. . .” A smile shows on your face, unable to hold it back with how hearty and energetic she is. “Both of them.”

Daisy’s statement of her seeing you as a girlfriend barely dawns upon you when she’s already face-to-face with you, bag and purse set aside as she places her hands around the back of your neck, pulling you against her. She kisses your cheek, once and later three times more when you laugh and try to wiggle out of her hold. 

“Ice cream here, and then a movie at my place,” she offers, letting go to face you again. “How does that sound, (Y/N)?”

Still recovering from her confession and her kisses, you stay silent for awhile, yet nod once more -- confident this time. “Sounds good,” you reply, standing up. “I. . . I’d like to pay for the ice cream, though -- This date’s supposed to be my treat.”

You extend a hand out to her, suppressing a laugh when you see her roll her eyes, smile making it playful rather than annoyed. “Figured you’d say that.” She takes your hand, standing to her feet when you give her a light tug. “But sure -- Let's go!”

Her hand still in yours, you both half-run towards the ice cream parlor nearby, faking a race despite keeping up with each other’s pace along the way.


	3. Short #3: Snowy Night (Peach x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following's a continuation to 'Warm Water'!

A visible puff of air leaves your mouth as you blow warmth at your hands, taking the mittens she offers you and wearing them afterwards. You’re shielded from the snow thanks to a hat, a scarf, and a jacket, though you still feel cold despite it all. Winter’s heavy this year, covering the kingdom with a thick sheet of snow.

Peach hangs an arm around your shoulders and pulls you close, letting you rest your head against her torso, made warmer by her own winter clothing. She keeps you close and toys around with your scarf, giggling when she tickles your neck and makes you jolt. She pulls back, though you take her hand and place it back over your scarf, her presence comforting. 

She reaches with her other hand towards the snow, allowing it to melt off in her gloves and pulling back when you stare at her. You meet with her gaze, smiling when you see confusion in hers. 

“Is something wrong, (Y/N)?” she asks, a frown beginning to show on her face. Her gaze furrows as she reaches her hand out to your forehead, eyes widening when she keeps it there for some time. “You’re burning up!” she exclaims, pulling back from you to stand up. She dusts her skirt and faces you again, a glare conflicting with her worry. “Why did you agree to this, even when you had this cold? I thought you were spacing out, but now I know you’re just dizzy, and you didn’t tell me about it!”

“Sit down again, Peach,” you reply, reaching for her hand. “I’ll be fine! I’m wearing the mittens and scarf you gave me. I promise I’ll take care of myself, but I really just wanna see the snowfall with you.” Your words are soothing enough for her to lower her guard, seeing a smile return to her face. “I’m even wearing a longer dress for the occasion tonight. Let’s at least stay another hour, alright? I want to share something with you later."

With a deep breath and a huff, she gives in, keeping your hold on her hand even as she sits back down, holding it stronger when she’s next to you. “Can you promise me something first?”

“Sure.” You nod, smiling.

She shifts and makes you do the same, stopping when you’re both face-to-face. Then, she lets go of your hand, a pinky poking out from hers. “After we see the snow and take a picture, will you go with me to my room’s balcony? There’s a heater there, so it should help with your cold.”

“Is this your way of asking me out on another date?” you ask, nudging her once -- careful not to hurt her. “‘Cuz that was smooth.”

“Don’t be silly, (Y/N)!” she calls, lips quivering as she attempts to hold back a smile. “I just want you to get better soon.”

You laugh and bring her in for a hug, combing a hand through her ponytail until you slip the scrunchie off. A few of her locks tangle with your fingers, toying with them. Her hands return the hug while her chest presses closer against yours, the scent of her perfume mixing with yours. “I promise, Peach.” You hear her let out a gasp -- happy and hopeful -- hold tightening on you.

* * *

“This is too much,” Peach exclaims, hands freezing over the gift. “I- I couldn’t possibly take this!” You hold out a tray of cupcakes, an envelope and a bouquet standing on top of it. She takes a step back when you take one forward, her confidence from before faltering as pink tints her cheeks. “Are you sure about this? I was the one who asked you to be my girlfriend first! Shouldn’t this be the other way around?”

You cover a giggle as you continue to listen to her rant, each time walking back father and farther, until she bumps with the couch and falls rear-first against it. 

“I only got you those mittens!” she adds, voice on the edge of panic.

“And a scarf, too,” you remark, grinning. “Don’t worry so much about this. I just. . . really wanted to give you this, Peach.” You approach her side and sit down next to her, offering the gift again and waiting for her to take it. When she does, you continue, keeping your hand over the one she lays at the top of your gift. “I love the time we’ve spent together, and I’d really like to spend more of it at your kingdom. I tried baking these cupcakes, too -- to pay back for when you have me over for dinner.”

She pulls back and sets the bouquet on her lap, keeping the tray and envelope in her hold. “What’s the envelope for?” she questions, intrigue in her tone. “Is it something personal?”

“It- It’s just a silly letter,” you answer, looking away when she meets with your eyes. “You can leave it for last, if you want.”

Peach huffs and sits straighter on the couch, lips pouting as a glare returns to her face. “ _You_ may act silly sometimes, but stuff like this is not!” she reaches a hand out to your face, pinching your cheek. “Don’t sell yourself short, (Y/N)!” Her hand stays as you hold her wrist, dragging it towards your lips and kissing her knuckles when you’re sure she’s staring at you.

She grins at that and pulls away, swatting your shoulder as she scoots back. “See what I mean?”

You lean closer, take the bouquet with you, and rest the back of your head against her lap, looking up to see her. “I’m not sure, really.”

“Hey!”

She sneezes as you lift the bouquet and tickle her nose with the flowers, laughing when she scoots even farther away, making your head fall back on the couch with a dulled thump. Her gaze pierces you when she recovers, helping put a stop to your banter as she takes the bouquet and threatens you with it, pulling your own weapon against you. “Do that again, and I’ll smack you with them.”

“I don’t mind,” you shrug, challenge in your smile.

At that, Peach stands up. She sets the cupcakes and bouquet aside, keeping the letter with her and stuffing its envelope in her dress’s pocket. One hand she uses to unfold the paper and set it in front of her gaze, the other she places on her hip, a sassy sway to her walk. “Fine then,” she states, tone just as firm as her lips. _“Dear Peach,”_ her voice continues, giving her back to you. _“I’m not sure how to say this, but-“_

“Wh- Wait!” you call out, scrambling to your feet. You rush to her side, only to have her sway away from you, holding the letter high for you not to be capable of stealing it from her. “It. . . It really is personal -- Don’t read it yet, please!”

“And what do I get from that?” she taunts, a smile on her lips. Her gaze meets with yours again, though she keeps the letter up high, refusing to back down. “So now you finally give in, miss?”

“Don’t call me miss -- It’s too formal!” You hop on both legs, a vain attempt at reaching for the letter. Gentle as the princess was, she really knew when and how to tease you well. 

“You hit me with flowers -- Your gift!” she retorts, persisting. “I won’t back down unless you beat me to my balcony.”

With her sudden challenge, it takes a good minute for you to react, seeing her already far from your sight, steps quick and light as she rushes up the stairs. 

“Wait up, Peach!” 

You call out for her, but to no avail, hearing her fit of laughter and giggles drown out as the sound of a door closing reverberates through the castle. 

Regardless of Peach having gained a headstart, you chase after her, a little more clumsy going up the stairs with how unused to heels you were, being unused to the grandness of her home adding itself to that factor.


	4. Short #4: Matching Stars (Rosalina x Reader)

You rest your head on her lap as she continues pointing out at each star she sees, eyes almost shining whenever she spots a more distinctive one amongst them. She places a hand on top of your head, lulling you further into sleep even as she keeps her gaze facing at the sky. She’s star struck, one of the benefits of living out in the countryside helping her see the stars better than before -- allowing her to be in touch with her roots once more. 

“Ro?” you ask, voice groggy with sleep. 

Almost immediately, Rosalina’s attention turns towards you. She pushes her bangs away from her face as she then stares down at you, a smile playing on her lips. “Yes, (Y/N)?”

“Don’t you wanna go back?" You point with your eyes to the sky, looking back at her next. "Up there, I mean.”

The hand on your scalp trails all the way down to your face, stopping on your cheek when she goes to speak up, “Why do you ask? I’m content being here with you, currently. And if I _did_ chose to leave, I would not be back for a hundred more years,” she replies, a frown replacing her smile. “If I did, I would miss out on this chance to be with you for as long as you live -- Since I'm aware. . . _normal_ humans do not live as long as I do.” You hear her voice waver and look up to see her teary-eyed and still frowning, a faint, shaky smile taking over when she notices you staring. “I discussed this with my Lumas just before making my decision. Meeting you, however brief, it. . . It made me want to stay longer and wait until we grow older together.”

You stand up and sit face-to-face with her, grabbing her hand in hopes of cheering her up. “Won’t it bring you any trouble?” you ask, holding her stronger. “I. . . I understand if you have to leave, Ro -- The memories we’ve made here together these past few months will stay in my mind for as long as I stay alive.”

“I still wish to be with you, (Y/N) -- As selfish and childish as it may sound, I. . . I want to be with you longer, and hopefully. . .” She lets go of your hand to place hers on your cheek again, bangs covering part of her face again. “Turn this into something more.” Your body grows cold at the mere mention of that subject, surroundings and sensations going numb with the exception of her hand on your cheek, growing warm to the touch. Her eye locks with yours, lips forming a line as she waits for your answer. “What do you think? I’m more than fine with us being friends, so please do not force yourself to agree, if you don’t.”

Still processing her words, you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. “You mean, as girlfriends?” That word alone sounds almost surreal to you, cheeks growing warm when you repeat it over and over in your head. “Do you. . . really mean it, Ro?”

“Of course I do,” she replies, giggling. “Why would I joke about this?” She’s much closer than before now, a faint pink showing on her cheeks. “Since the first day I met you, I’ve enjoyed being near your presence. . . Simply being around you is as calming as looking up at the cosmos and seeing my family so nearby.” She breathes in deep, shoulders stiffening as she turns to you again. “So. . . What is your answer, (Y/N)? Would you be my girlfriend. . . or girl- _friend?”_

You burst out a laugh at her words, making worry lessen over her own posture when she sees you react in that way, honest and light. 

Determined, you hold her hand again and pull her closer, a smile staying firm on your lips. “Of course I will!” You strengthen your words with a hug, pulling her against you as you close your eyes, fearing your dream to end soon were it to be one. She responds by hugging you back the moment she snaps out of her shock, feeling her hair tickle your back when she rests her head on top of your chin, her height surpassing yours. “I. . . I really love spending time with you, too.”

Rosalina’s eyes and smile are almost as blinding as the stars by the time you both break away from the hug, a more noticeable pink showing on her face. She takes your cheek again and tugs you closer, kissing it when she lets go of it. “Thank you,” she speaks up, voice sounding fainter than before. “I am not the most experienced in these terms, but I hope to be the best girlfriend I can be for you for as long as we’re together."

You return her gesture on her cheek contrary to yours, lingering when she leans closer to you. “Thanks,” you say, smiling the second you pull away. “I. . . I hope to do the same, Ro.”

At more ease with each other’s presence, you both lay down on the grass and stare up at the sky, holding each other’s hands as you take in every star and constellation present, each standing out in their own way. It’s a quiet time for the both of you, until you feel yourself growing drowsy again, the silence and the comfort of her presence helping you scoot closer to her and rest your head against her chest, dozing off when you feel her hand support the back of your head, a giggle being heard from her.

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” she calls, careful and quiet enough not to wake you. “I’ll watch over you until you wake up.”

You feel her lips kiss the top of your forehead, warm and gentle, these staying in place for a while. Her hand keeps its hold on the back of your head and the other now holds onto the lowermost part of your back. She keeps you near her side, the temperature of her embrace contrasting with the cold of the night.

Surprisingly, you hear her hum a calm tune to herself, the melody helping your breaths grow steady and for your drowsiness to become stronger, already feeling as if you were floating -- with only her and the comfort of the stars by your side. You try to stay conscious until the melody ends, yet fail to, feeling yourself lose the last bit of wariness left, falling limp in her hold.

Had you known things would've ended up in this manner when asking her to go stargazing with you, you would've rested up a bit better for the occasion.

Hopefully, you would hear her hum that tune again another day.


	5. Short #5: New Game (Toadette x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following's a continuation to 'Snowy Night'!

You wake up to find Toadette at the foot of your bed, an uneasy expression letting you know something was wrong. Her hands are fists while her eyes glare at you, whatever judgement she was directing towards you still unknown to you.

"What's wrong?" you ask, rubbing sleep away from your eyes.

"You _really_ don't know?" she asks back, glare intensifying as a more noticeable frown shows on her face. She lifts her arms up in the air, as if to demonstrate her exasperation. "Your girlfriend's missing!"

Her reveal -- though known of -- makes you jolt out of bed, how long it had been since Bowser last tried to take her from the castle making you hurry off to the dresser, eager to take on the mission despite not knowing much about it yet. The toad stops you from doing anything, hand holding your arm to make you look down and meet with her gaze. "We don't know were she is yet -- if someone took her, or if she left without telling anyone. What are you even planning to do, (Y/N)?"

Her words are a challenge, one you accept by maintaining a stoic gaze and furrowing your eyebrows. "I'm gonna get dressed and look for her! I'll find information somehow." An idea reaches your mind, allowing you to ask her over it, "How long has she been missing, anyway? I was with her just last night! We were at the balcony having some tea."

"Shouldn't _you_ know that?" Toadette presses, annoyance in her tone. "You're her girlfriend, for Mushroom Kingdom's sake!"

Shocked, you grimace, challenging her glare. "I- I was asleep, and I didn't even hear anything all night!"

"That's because you snore too loud -- It's no wonder Peach hasn't told you to move into the same room as her yet!"

The reveal makes you freeze on the spot, cheeks turning warm when you consider the idea of Peach being your roommate. While you had known her for long and dated her for one year and a half -- and counting -- you felt you were far from taking your relationship any further than that of occasional kisses and dates. Caught drifting away, you shake your head away from those thoughts and focus more on the mission at hand: finding Peach, who'd apparently gone missing during the eight hours you were asleep -- ten, if you counted the time that passed after ending your date with her.

"You can wear this, this, and this!"

Toadette's voice helps with that, eyes looking towards the sound of her voice and of clothing hitting equally soft fabric. She's busy searching through your closet, colours of all sorts displaying themselves on the bed right next to it, these thrown haphazardly as she has her back turned to it, more focused on her search. 

At the sight of how fancy most of the clothes are, you quirk an eyebrow and let your grimace lessen, changing for a frown of confusion instead. "Wh- Why do I need to dress up so much for this, Toadette?" That comment alone makes you focus on her outfit to see her usual one exchanged for a hot-pink dress, reaching down to her shoes. Her pigtails are decorated with ribbons of a lighter hue, something she tries to cover by making a glare return to her face. "And why are _you_ dressed up, anyway?"

"What's it to you?" she counters, an edge to her voice. "Saving Peach is more important right now!"

A smile grows on your face at that slip of information.

Catching on, you look at her in the eye and widen your smile subtly, voice teasing, "I thought you said you didn't know what happened to her?"

"I did!" She braces herself at your remark, hands turning to fists again as she closes the closet door with a small kick, moving her attention back to you. "But that's just the most reasonable explanation -- You know how Bowser is!"

Seeing her frustration, you take a step back and avoid further conflict with her. Instead, you don't say anything in response and scour through the options she's laid out in front of you, choosing the best-looking dress from all three present, skirts and pants being set aside. How often you were around Peach, Daisy, and other princesses seemed to have its effect on you. A few years back, you weren't too confident over wearing them. Now, though, you could wear them with ease and took a strong liking towards wearing them often, using sundresses for regular days and ball gowns for fancier festivities. 

If your assumptions were right -- taking into account what day it was -- a cocktail dress was necessary for today. 

* * *

You're not wrong in your deduction as to what Toadette was preparing you for, the surprise you receive a more-than welcome one.

_"Happy birthday, (Y/N)!"_

Everyone's cheers boom across the living room, Peach the first person to catch your eye amongst the crowd. There's a bunch of Toads surrounding her, helping her hold onto party decorations while she carries a cake, the two plumber brothers along with Daisy, Pauline, and Rosalina standing right behind them all. Birdo and Yoshi can be seen holding hands at a corner of the room, the former who squints her eyes in joy and shows what you assume is an engagement ring, the latter smiling when he catches you staring. Even one of Peach's Chain Chomps can be seen at the open door of the Kingdom, jolly to see everyone gathered together.

After the surprise, you spare a glance down at Toadette, smiling when you see she does the same. She smacks your back, her face bright with excitement as she pushes you to go off with the crowd, though not before taking you by the arm again and whispering something to your ear. "Treat Peach bad, and _I'll_ be the one you'll have to deal with," she warns, threat still present despite the bubbly giggling that follows after it. "Now go greet your wife, (Y/N) -- Queen Peach is waiting for you!"

Though her final words are yet another thing that take you off guard, you grin and nod. You thank Toadette and give her a hug, letting go after she returns it with greater strength. Once you're done, you lift the ends of your dress and make way down the set of stairs, a shaky huff being let out when you're with the crowd.

Peach stands before you, now holding a small, white box rather than a cake, this one being held by Toadette now. Your breath hitches as the princess gets down on one knee, box opening. 

"Will you marry me, (Y/N) (L/N)?"

Time seems to halt as she asks that question, heartbeat going a mile a minute as sweat begins to form on your palms. You gulp down your tension and face down at the woman, Toadette's words making a lot more sense now.

Truly, her giving you hints wasn't nearly enough to prepare you for this moment, one you're certain will take a good while for you to process.

Rather than saying anything, you jump Peach into a hug and close your eyes tight, feeling tears prick at your eyes, voice wavering when you choose to speak up, "I. . . Y- Yes, Peach!" You let out another huff, much more shaky than the previous one. "I will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> Just letting you know the reason over my absence's been due to health-related issues. Here's a link to my Quotev newsfeed for more information: https://www.quotev.com/JuniperJoy101/journal (It should be in the 'Account Information' section of my Journal entries!)
> 
> Things should be back to normal now, though, and updates will still be three times a month on Sundays!
> 
> Take care, everybody, and remember to stay at home. :-)


	6. Short #6: Evening Picnic (Pauline x Reader)

“I. . . I thought you said this would be something small!”

“And I thought _you_ said you’d dress simple!”

The both of you stare at each other’s work, Pauline at your dress and heels, and you at her display of food enough to last you days even with the two of you working through it. She’s in a t-shirt and some capri jeans, slippers topping it all off. You carry only a fraction of dessert compared to what she made in dinner, large puffs of steam still leaving most of the plates. It’s dark out, with the exception of a few solar lights spread around the picnic table, the moon and multiple stars serving as additional beauty and light to your surroundings. 

She huffs, hands on her hips. “I’ll go wear something a little more matching. Wait here, (Y/N).”

You stop her with the call of her name, furrowing your gaze when she looks at you. “Don’t. It’s just the two of us here, anyway.”

Mischief seems to cross with her as a smile shows on her lips. She stares at your outfit for a second time, speaking up, “Any reason why you’re wearing _that_ today? That's the dress I gave you for your birthday, isn’t it?”

You feel caught when she brings that subject up, having chosen to cover some of the dress away with the thin drape over your shoulders, as if to prevent her from figuring you out. “It. . . It _might_ be,” you say, looking away.

“Is it because of our first year anniversary?” She presses on with her teasing, both hands placing themselves over your shoulders as she lowers down some and places her chin on your left one. “Is it?”

You giggle at her persistence, playful tone encouraging you to try something yourself. Carefully, you break from her hold and turn to meet with her, gathering a better look at her outfit before answering, “Probably.” You smile when you see her expression wilt, hope towards you confessing over the matter gone. “More importantly though, are those the pijamas I gave you, Pau?”

Quickly, she looks down at her clothes and crosses her arms next, challenge crossing her gaze. “And what if they are?”

Your smile grows and you mimic her posture, the cold of the night felt more with your sleeveless dress, the drape barely helping to keep you warm. “Then you’re just as guilty as I am.”

While she laughs at your remark, concern soon replaces the joy of your banter, her eyes trailing off to your attire again. She then looks towards the picnic table still waiting for you, from where she retrieves a blanket big enough for two. “Wear this for a moment,” she states, slipping off the drape first. “That one you’re wearing’s too thin for tonight.” One hand brushes with your shoulder as she removes said piece, using both hands next to place the blanket over you, covering you from neck to heels. “We can share it later.”

“Why not now?” you offer, extending your arms out to her. 

Pauline tries not to look amused at you making grabby hands, looking to encourage her to join you. “I have to make space for us two first.”

You look towards the direction Pauline points at, seeing the table filled from corner to corner, the desserts you brought placed at the center of it all. There’s fruit, appetizers, and a full meal, the word ‘picnic’ taken far from its true meaning. While it wasn’t exactly too much for two people to manage, it's evident how much time she must have spent preparing everything, not including the subtle decor of flowers and a few scented candles spread around, next to the solar lights. 

“I’ll help.” You rush off to the table, preventing her from uttering a word in protest. “You already did enough by yourself.”

“You made the dessert, didn’t you, (Y/N)?”

“But you made a whole catering on your own, Pau.”

You manage to get out another laugh from her, something you celebrate by grinning and speeding up your work, organizing the plates and cutlery until enough space is made for you and Pauline to sit down together, keeping the idea of sharing the blanket in mind. She assists by walking off to the cooler set farther away from the table, taking out some drinks and cups with ice. “Let’s make the most of tonight, then,” she comments, setting the cups down when you’re finished setting things up. “We have enough food to last us until midnight.”

She sits down beside you while you wiggle out of the blanket, placing half of it over her shoulders. “I’m guessing cuddling was in your plans, too?” you tease, kissing her cheek. “Explains why you’d bring a blanket this big to the event."

A blush fades as fast as it appears on her face, something she counters by pecking your lips, a sensation both quick and light, similar to that of a cool gust of wind on a hot, summer day. “Yes, it was,” she replies, facing the table afterwards. “Though. . . Us cuddling while eating wasn’t in my plans, I admit.”

You laugh and hug her before beginning with the meal, silence taking over when you both take the first bite off your chosen plate, the only other sounds aside from cutlery clicking being of the crickets and owls nearby. It’s a comfortable quiet, made further cozy whenever you brush shoulders with Pauline, hair and cheeks doing the same every so often. The longer you process the current moment, the harder time you have to believe it's now been a year since you became girlfriends. 

Your meeting had been not far from a cliché, actually: you happening to have fallen for her the first time you heard her sing, the rhythm and beat of the song inviting you to join in. Stricken as you were at that time, you complimented her singing after it ended, to which she offered to teach you how to sing better yourself, the months that it took for you to learn leading you to be here now.

“Something on your mind?” Pauline asks, pulling you back to the present. 

You shake your head and rest it on her shoulder, the two of you already done with the main course. “Just. . . Just thinking about us,” you answer her, closing your eyes, heart just as full as your stomach.

She smiles and cuddles up closer to you, hanging an arm around you and leaning her head against yours. “I’ve been doing the same,” she confesses, giggling. “Happy one year anniversary, (Y/N).”

Lulled, you smile back, taking in her embrace. “Happy one year anniversary, Pau."


	7. Important Announcement!

Hey there!

If you're wondering what's happened to this fanfic, long story short: I've moved accounts!

You can find it here:

[White Lilies, Pink Lilies](https://www.quotev.com/story/12716512/White-Lilies-Pink-Lilies-Super-Mario-Ladies-x-Female-Reader)

I'll be posting the story both here on Ao3 and on Wattpad by this upcoming Friday, so stay tuned for the final announcement!

If you'd like more information about my sudden hiatus and why I decided to start over at a new account, please refer to either [My Old Journal](https://www.quotev.com/JuniperJoy101/journal) or [My Current One](https://www.quotev.com/lemonlimeapple/journal).

That's all for this announcement! Take care, and stay safe out there, everybody. :-)


	8. New Version is Out!!

Hello again. :-)

As mentioned in the announcement before this one, the new version is now out!

Here's a link to the story:

[White Lilies, Pink Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447406/chapters/58993618)

Also, quick heads up: This version will be deleted within a week!

That's all for this announcement, and thank you for reading until here. As always, stay safe!!


End file.
